1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to the determination of resistance parameters and weight of a train.
2. Discussion of Art
In operating a train having, for example, at least one vehicle providing power to move the train and a plurality of vehicles to be pulled or pushed by the power vehicle(s), some of the factors that an operator or driving system may take into account include environmental conditions, grade or slope, track or path curvature, speed limits, vehicle size, vehicle configuration, an amount of power able to be supplied by the power vehicles, weight of the train and the cargo, and the desired route and schedule for a journey.
Existing train navigation systems assume perfect knowledge of a number of the above-described operating factors and use preset estimates of the train weight and other train resistance parameters in train navigation models to control the train power. However, operating a train using a static estimate of these train parameters may lead to excess fuel consumption and inaccurate speed regulation, potentially causing the train to violate speed limits. Thus, a navigation system capable of operating the train or assisting the vehicle operator may benefit from a real time estimation of resistance parameters and weight of a train during a journey or trip. Such parameter estimates may be used to increase the accuracy of the train navigation model.
It may be desirable to have a system that has aspects and features that differ from those systems that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods that are currently available.